Wings of fire
by Firehedgehog
Summary: What if Genki was the phoenix... based on what Holly had thought in teh last few episodes. nothing is the same after... probably the middle of teh show.
1. Chapter 1 to 4

This fic is about, what if Genki was the Phoenix like Holly thought... well on 

with the fic. Oh yeah, don't own nothing but the storyline.

Wings Of Fire

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One = Dream of Wings

      "Yeah, it's a beautiful day," a dark haired eleven year old cheered, this 

boy was no other then Genki a boy from another world and like his name he was 

filled with energy. He wore an orange-brown hat worn backwards, a white T-shirt 

that looked like it had seen better days, loose brown shorts and brown shoes 

common to this world.

      "Must you be so cheerful this early," a sleep filled voice complained, 

Genki turned and grinned at the owner of the voice. It was Hare a rabbit like 

monster that loved money, but since joining there group in search of the Phoenix 

his greed had gotten less.

      "Your just grumpy because your breakfast was cold, I warned you that you 

should of gotten up earlier," another male voice said, Tiger better known as 

Tiger of the wind smirked as Hare bristled in anger. Tiger looked like a large 

blue and white wolf with horns, he was once a thief but was learning to trust 

and not to steal things.

      "Stop it you two, its too early to fight," a brown haired teen said, this 

was Holly a girl around fifteen years old. Around her neck she wore a necklace 

that a strange pendant rested on, it was the magic stone that led them 

actually.

      "Fine," Hare grumbled, Genki laughed cheerfully as the two began there 

usual staring contest.

      "Silly, chi," a child's voice said, at his side a small bird like creature 

stood that was slightly pink in color. His name was Moochi, he had been in the 

disk that Genki had first brought to this strange world.

      'Some things never change' he thought smiling, he then watched in 

amusement as Golum a huge rock monster tried to stop the staring contest. Nearby 

a yellow monster with a huge eyeball laughed at the others antics, this was 

Sweazo Holly's oldest friend... and also a pain in the butt a lot.

      "Stop fooling around, we should get going," Holly said with a sigh, 

everyone stopped what they were doing and nodded.

      "Yeah, lets go find the Phoenix," Genki cheered, everyone smiled at how 

energetic he was while Holly pulled out the magic stone.

      Slowly it began to glow as she concentrated her mind on it, Genki watched 

as an image of a firery bird appeared briefly before turning into an arrow. He 

had seen this many times and it never ceased to amaze him, every time it would 

lead them to new adventures and new friends.

      'Thinking of friends, I wonder how Pixie and Big Blue are doing' he 

thought, in his mind he could just see the two ex-baddies.

      "Hey, Genki hurry up," a voice shouted, the small boy blushed slightly 

realizing that while his thoughts drifted the others had gotten ahead of him.

      "Hey wait up," he called, smiling he ran to catch up with his friends.

***

      Genki sighed in relief when they stopped to rest for the night, they had 

walked all day stopping for brief rests and lunch. He was tired and so was 

everyone else, they had all eaten a small supper not really hungry.

      'Strange, usually I'm not this tired' he thought with a yawn, finally he 

pulled out his blankets and crawling inside them fell deep asleep.

***

      Genki dreamed. He found himself resting on something white and it reminded 

him of cotton candy. Curious he moved enough to look over the edge, his dark 

brown eyes widened seeing the ground miles below.

      'Okay, so I'm on a cloud' he thought, it was at that moment the cloud 

became like a real cloud and he began to fall.

      "Ahhh," he screamed, he really hoped that he would wake up before hitting 

the ground... wasn't there a theory that if you died in a dream you died in real 

life.

      Suddenly a burning feeling filled his body. He gasped as something erupted 

from his back in a spray of feathers. Slowly his fall descended to a stop. He 

gathered his startled wits and flew to a dream lake.

      "This can't be right," he said, he looked the same except for the large 

angelic wings coming from his back who's colors reminded him of flames.

      "This is a very weird dream," he told himself, finally he felt himself 

waking up.

***

      With a soft gasp Genki woke up, he whipped cold sweat off his face. 

Looking around he noticed that everyone was sound asleep and hadn't woken up 

because of him, he winced as he felt a soft twinge in his back muscles that 

quickly vanished.

      'Must of slept on a rock' he thought, with a yawn he curled back inside 

his blankets and fell asleep ignoring how sore his back was...

      What he didn't know was that everything was about to change for him.

TBC

Well should I continue, well if I do its going to be one twisted fic and nothing 

like the way the series ended with the freeing of the Phoenix and the fight 

against Moo.

Ja Ne

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two = Capture

      A tired group walked the next morning, everyone was still tired from 

yesterdays walking and even Genki seemed less energetic. To tell the truth the 

brown haired boy wasn't feeling so well, he had woken that morning with a 

strange tingling in his body and he hadn't even eaten breakfast.

      Even more annoying was that his back was still hurting, it had hurt last 

night when he had woken up from that wacko dream... but he had made sure not to 

sleep on a rock after.

       'One of the little mysteries of the universe' he thought with a silent 

sigh, he yawned and stretched his body wishing that everything would feel like 

normal soon (Author laughs evilly).

      "Are you okay Genki?" someone suddenly asked, Genki blinked and looked 

at the speaker. It was Tiger who had noticed that the usually energetic boy 

was looking more tired then he should, Genki forced a smile on his face and 

knew that the monster thought it was real.

      "I'm fine Tiger, just slept on a rock and didn't sleep well," he said, 

he winced internally for it was a bit true but not all true.

      "Is that all, we better take a few more breaks then normal then," Tiger 

said and Genki nodded, with more breaks he could rest and gather more energy... 

and hopefully feel better faster.

***

      "Is that him," a voice asked.

      "Yes, it is him... I told you that ten minutes ago," a second said, the 

first grumbled and readied to fight the second.

      "Stop it you two, if you fight they'll notice us before we can enact our 

plan," a third more athorative voice said, the two others grumbled but agreed.

***

      With a happy sigh Genki sat down, it was lunch time and he was starting 

to feel like his normal self again. His energy levels were up (at what most 

people called reactor of the sun level) and he was cheerful again, mind you 

his back was still bothering him but he ignored it.

      Happily he bit into an apple that Holly passed him, its sweet juice 

entered his mouth refreshing him greatly. Once done he lay back on some soft 

moss and looked at the sky, it was such a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy 

it to the fullest.

      "Hmmm... we have enough money for provisions in the next village, but by 

my calculations we really must get more money before we leave the village or 

get to the next one at least," hare said, in his paws was the appicus (is that 

what its called, I never can remember) and he was moving beads as he looked 

over there money supply.

      "Don't worry Hare, I'm sure we'll find away to make money when we get 

there... maybe a few jobs we could do," Holly said thoughtfully, Tiger gave a 

sniff not liking the idea of working so hard for money (something that still 

carried over as his days as a thief).

      "Tiger... really, we can't steal things like you want... we'd be as bad as 

the baddies," Hare yelled eyes flashing angrily, Tiger leapt up growling.

      "Not again." Holly sighed, once again the two were fighting so everyone 

settled down knowing they'd be here awhile.

***

      "Now is the perfect time," the first voice said.

      "Yes, now is the time," the second said, silence lasted for a few 

moments before they began to move in to attack the small group.

***

      Genki yawned as he leaned against a tree his cap hiding his face from 

the sun, Tiger and hare were still fighting so he could rest. He could feel 

himself falling asleep, if something didn't happen soon he would be in dream 

land.

      'Strange, in the beginning this world was just a game I played... now its 

real and fighting real evil' Genki thought with a soft smile, it was one of 

his rare true smiles that even the others never saw.

      Sure they saw his energetic smiles, but there was just something so 

right about this certain smile that seemed magical.

      It was at that moment a sound filled the air, startled Genki and the 

others jumped up to see what was the matter. At first they saw nothing, but 

then suddenly something hit the ground in the middle of them.

      "Looks like a metal capsule of some type," Hare said walking over to it, 

Tiger sniffed the air.

      "Something about it doesn't smell right," Tiger growled, there answers 

to what it was were soon answered as a sweet smelling gas soon started pouring 

out of it.

      "It's dazzle gas," Hare yelled in warning, quickly they all started 

running from the out pouring gas but it quickly surrounded them... soon none of 

them could see each other.

      "Tiger... Hare," Genki called in a slightly worried voice, this gas was 

causing him to feel quite dizzy and was making him cough heavily.

      "Genki hold still, I'll be right there!" he heard a voice call, he 

sighed in relief recognizing it to belonging to Tiger.

      "Not now young one," an unfamiliar voice suddenly whispered, startled 

Genki spun around yet saw nothing but a strangely shaped form... a monster of 

some type.

      "Who are you?" he asked backing away, he never got to hear his answer as 

something hard hit him on the back of his head... sending him into darkness.

***

      "Mission complete," the first voice said, the others sighed in relief.

      "Good, glad that's over," the second said.

      "Its not over yet, we still have to get back to base before the boys 

friends track us down," the third said, with that in mind the three set out 

with a certain brown haired boy in there grasp.

TBC

Hmmm... okay, that's a bit weird. Anyway next chapter a cool transformation 

takes place and something new is born, a new chapter begins in the monster 

world.

Ja Ne

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three = Transcendence of fire

      "Genki," Holly called, for the last four hours their group had been 

searching for their friend. Sure he could be annoying at times but he was a 

true friend, his loyalty was true to them... that was something so rare on their 

world.

      "When I find whoever took Genki I'll rip them apart, no one kidnaps one 

of my friends," Tiger growled angrily, he was so angry that his hackles were 

up making him look larger them normal and electricity fizzed around his horns.

      "Calm down Tiger, we all want to find him," Hare said, Tiger growled and 

ran out of view looking for the young human boy.

      "I hope he's alright," Holly said with sad eyes, in her life she had 

lost her whole village to evil... she didn't want to loose another friend to it.

      "Chi," Moochi agreed sadly, the small monster had a down trodden look on 

his normally cheerful face.

      'Genki, please be all right' she thought, a tear slipped down her face 

at the thought of loosing the young boy that had brought new light into her 

life.

***

      Genki felt himself slowly coming back to reality, his head felt as if a 

jack hammer had been pounding against it.

      'What happened, the last thing I remember is that gas and that weird 

shadow' he thought, with a groan he opened his eyes.

      "He's awake," a voice said excitedly, Genki blinked and had to blink 

again. Standing above his body were three monsters, monsters that looked like 

beautiful humanoid dragons to be exact.

      The one that had spoken had orange scales covering his body, he had 

amber eyes and wore cool leather armor over the rest of his body.

      "I noticed that," the second one said in a tired voice, this one had 

purple scales, blue eyes and the same type as armor as the first.

      The third was the largest of the three probably six feet tall, he had 

silver scales and large very intelligent gold eyes. He wore the same armor as 

the other two but his seemed to say he was more important, Genki looked at 

them confused.

      "What's going on, let me go!" he said and he tried to get up, his eyes 

widened when he now realized that he was strapped to a stone floor that looked 

like it had held fire on it many times.

      "We cannot do that young one, what you hold within yourself is too 

important to let you go," the third said, Genki bit his bottom lip having the 

feeling that even if he screamed for help no one would hear.

      "What are you talking about, who are you three?" Genki said, he felt 

panic building up inside him. What did these three nut balls mean by that, 

they were insane.

      "I am Hoshi," the third one said, weird name because it translated to 

star.

      "My name is Tatsu," the second said, his name meant dragon in a way.

      "And I am Hikari," the third said, Genki remembered that word meant 

light... but why did these three have names that came from his world and from 

Japan... everyone here spoke English.

      "We are the Draconia," they said together, it was then that Hoshi held 

up a lit torch.

      "What are you planning to do with that?" he asked in a panicked, it was 

then that his nose caught a strange smell... something that was probably very 

flameable.

      "This," Hoshi said and he dropped the torch beside Genki, fire filled 

the air around the young human boy... and then he screamed as pain over wealmed 

him and everything began to burn.

***

      Genki burned, he was burning in what seemed an everlasting hell. His 

throat was raw from screaming in pain, he knew he should be dead now from the 

fire... but he wasn't.

      He couldn't move now because of what the fire had done to him, he could 

still feel the pain though.

      'Never thought I'd die like this' he thought, he would of cried but the 

fire and his terrible injuries prevented him.

      'I'm alone' he thought, what had he done to deserve death in such a long 

and gruesome way.

      But you are not alone a new voice suddenly said, startled Genki 

blinked his dried eyes and coughed weakly.

      (Who are you?) he thought back, suddenly he felt as if he was surrounded 

by something so familiar... but he couldn't place it.

      Something that has always been with you and part of you, Genki we are 

two parts of one soul the voice said, Genki closed his eyes and felt as if he 

was drifting closer to the owner of that kind voice.

      (How come I didn't know about you, what are you by the way?) He asked, 

there was a flash of light and Genki found himself floating in a plain of his 

mind.

      There was no need and it was to protect you my innocent half from your 

destiny, but now is the time to reveal myself the voice said, suddenly fire 

appeared in front of him and took form.

      (The Phoenix) he gasped, indeed in front of him floated the great bird... 

Boos enemy they had all been looking for.

      Yes, after that great battle our soul was separated from our body. We 

floated for a very long time till we came apon your mother who was about to 

give birth, suddenly we were the baby and reborn as Genki the Phoenix said, 

this explained... some.

      (Okay that explains something's Phoenix, but why am I being burned 

alive. And what the hell is my past life doing here?) He asked, he knew it was 

rude... but wouldn't you be rude if you were being burned to death.

      Because our body still exists and Boo wants to destroy it, I actually 

don't care about that... this body is as good as any to carry our soul and 

power. We are the Phoenix no matter what body we are in, but to live you must 

embrace your past memories and powers. You must be reborn from the fires the 

Draconia started, they know what you are.... What you are meant to be the 

Phoenix said, Genki bit his bottom lip.

      (And if I don't?) He asked, the silence answered that question.

      We must become one, we cannot survived with our soul divided... but I 

warn you after we are reborn we will no longer be human Phoenix warned, Genki 

took a deep breath... kind of weird considering he was in his mind.

      (How do we do this, becoming one and all that?) he asked curious, the 

Phoenix floated to him and surrounded him with his huge flame like wings.

      Don't worry Genki you know how, and then you will fly like in your 

dreams... even before the attack the transformation had begun slowly on your 

body... we will just finish it Phoenix whispered, and he did know.

***

      In the real world the fire suddenly turned white, the three Draconia 

looked at it in awe. After thousands of years their task was born, they had 

brought the Phoenix back... even if they had to destroy a young child's life to 

do it.

      They wondered what the Phoenix would like it, it had been reborn in a 

human body. So most likely it would be more humanoid then avian.

      Watching in awe the fire flared and they had to cover their eyes from 

the bright light it caused, when they could look again they quickly fell to 

the ground in awe.

      "Welcome great one, we greet you great Phoenix," Hoshi praised, the 

Phoenix had finally returned to their dimension.

      "Rise Draconia, we have many tasks ahead of us," the Phoenix told them, 

they nodded knowing that there was also a fight between good an evil ahead.

TBC

Wow, I can't believe I wrote this all in one sitting. Now things are getting 

cooler, next chapter we get descriptions of Genki's/Phoenix new form, also 

more on Genkis friends.

Ja ne

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four = Angel of Fire

      "We must leave this place, with my rebirth I feel this place will soon 

be discovered," the Reborn Phoenix told them, the three Draconia nodded and 

ran to gather their things.

      "So many things have changed since my soul was torn from my body, so 

much suffering and death," the Phoenix whispered sadly, his voice no longer 

sounded like Genki's. It was still gentle but it held power, his voice was 

beautiful and seemed to hold knowledge long lost to the people alive on the 

world now.

      Spotting a mirror the Draconia had cleaned off some time ago he walked 

over, with interest he studied his new form.

      At first glance the person looking back looked like fifteen year old boy 

with red-orange hair remenscent of fire with its spiky wavy hair style.

      He wore a blue silk shirt with flame designs on it (think Davis from 

Digimon 02) and blue silk pants with the same fire designs, next he wore navy 

blue leather boots that went up to his shins with the same flame designs. Next 

was elbow length fingerless blue gloves also with flame designs, around his 

forehead was a blue bandana with the flame design... as usual.

      At second glance the non-human things were noticed, the silver-blue eyes 

that seemed to stare right into your soul was one of them. Also the huge 

beautiful angel like wings he had on his back with reddish-orange Color, bits 

of flame actually seemed to slip off them a bit.

      Then last of all was his inhuman beauty, he was beautiful to behold and 

no human could be like this... he was almost too perfect.

      'So this is what I look like in this rebirth of mine, but I don't want 

Moo to know who I am right away... I should go by a different name' he thought, 

through the finally complete mind and spirit he searched, he smirked as he 

came across a perfect name.

      "Draconia I have a perfect name for my new form, Tenshi," he said, they 

smiled knowing that in Genkis Japanese language it translated into Angel.

      'An angel of fire' Phoenix thought, if he was careful Moo would not 

catch on to who he was till it was too late.

      "We are ready,' Hikari said finally, the Phoenix no Tenshi nodded and 

they all left the place where Genki had died and been reborn as he should have 

been.

***

      It was nearing sunset when a tired group of five monsters and one human 

arrived, they had found the scent of the three Draconia and finally tracked it 

here.

      "This looks like the Burning Dawn ruins, I thought they were just a 

myth," Hare said with interest, everyone gave him blank expressions.

      "What are the burning Dawn ruins, I've never heard of them?" Holly 

asked, it was apparent to Hare that he was the only one who had heard of it.

      "It was said that in ancient days a temple was built for the Phoenix by 

a tribe of monsters called the Draconia, it was said that they were given the 

task by the Phoenix itself to wait and search for something... but I don't know 

what it is. They called the temple the burning dawn, and by the flame designs 

on the buildings this looks like it might be the place," Hare explained, 

everyone frowned.

      "But what did they want with Genki?" Holly asked, for this Hare had no 

answer.

      "I bet the Draconia were turned into baddies, that's why," Tiger 

growled, the others paled and with that in mind they ran to the one spot the 

ruins still stood seemingly untouched by time.

***

      Holly looked around in disbelief, the place was empty and looked like no 

one had been there. But the fact there was hardly any dust believed that 

belief, she also spotted fresh ash and soot in a huge burning thing in the 

center of the room.

      "I found something," Moochi called suddenly, everyone quickly ran to 

where the young monster stood. It was by the gigantic burner, Holly felt fear grip her realizing that Moochi was pointing inside the burner.

      "No," she whispered, grief covered her as she spotted what Moochi had 

found. In the burner she could just she a few scraps of frabric, what had once 

been his hat and shorts... they were mostly incinerated.

      "They burned him alive," Hare whispered sobbing, all felt grief... there 

friend was dead... murdered.

      "They'll pay, I'll turn the draconia into lost disks myself," Tiger 

growled, everyone looked at Tiger startled. They all knew that Tiger and Genki 

were friends, Genki was the one that had given Tiger friendship with no price 

attached... something they all valued.

      "We can't tiger, we'd be just as bad as the baddies then," Holly tried 

to reason with him, Tiger glared at them grief showing across his face but 

rage burning in his eyes.

      "No, they took away Genki... an innocent... someone who should of never been 

involved in our battle," Tiger growled, then before anyone could say anything 

else Tiger ran out of the temple to track down the Draconia.

      "We have to go after him, no matter what the Draconia did to Genki we 

can't hurt people like baddies do," Holly said, everyone nodded and ran off 

after there grief stricken companion.

***

      Tenshi laughed happily, after such a long time he could fly once again. 

He seemed to dance in the sky his wings sending off small bits of flame as he 

moved, it was a dance of fire.

      Down below the three Draconia traveled, he himself had gotten tired of 

walking and decided to fly. The feelings of freedom he was getting was like 

bliss, nothing was like flying.

      It was then that he noticed something in the distance, focusing his gaze 

on it he was surprised at what he saw.

      "Tiger," he said, he bit his bottom lip. He felt grief knowing that they 

could never know that he was Genki, it was kind of sad... if only they had known 

that the small child traveling with them was in truth the Phoenix reborn.

      'He comes to destroy the Draconia for killing Genki, I can't let him do 

that... such hatred would surely turn him into a baddie' Tenshi thought sadly, 

in a way the Draconia had killed Genki... but in truth the young boy lived on in 

a new form.

      "Better warn the Draconia, maybe I should be the one to face Tiger," 

Tenshi said thoughtfully, while he couldn't tell the other monster who he 

truly was... this was better then never seeing his friends again.

      Dracnia you must hide yourself and even your scent, there is something 

that must be dealt with he sent telepathicly to the three, he felt there 

affirmatives and below the three seemed vanish from reality.

      "Tiger, didn't you learn anything... anger will only betray you," Tenshi 

whispered sadly, whipping a tear from his face for all that he had lost he 

waited till Tiger was just in place so he could meet him.

TBC

Well this is the end of part one of this series, it will be quite awhile 

before the next four chapters come out. Hopefully with good reviews it will 

come out faster, Oh yeah I would love fanart for the fic... just leave a link to 

it in the review section.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 5

Yeah, more of this fic. As long as I get ten reviews or more I continue... of course for some fics I write them if I only get one review... I just like them too much.

Wings Of Fire

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Winds of fire

Tiger ran. The one thought in his mind was to destroy the Draconia completely... after all they had killed an innocent child.

His memory showed him scenes of Genki's kindness and his bounds of energy, his great heart he gave to all the needed it.

'Genki you will be avenged' he thought angrily, it was then, he came to a stop. The scent of the three Draconia had just vanished.

"Where are they," he growled hackles raised, he looked around yet his eyes saw no clue of where they could of gone.

'How in the world could they just vanish, that should be impossible' he thought; he snarled and tried to sniff for their scent again.

"You will not find them," a new voice suddenly said, Tiger quickly looked up... that was where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you, and where did they go!" he demanded, flying above him silently was a humanoid monster with large flame like wings. Silvery-blue eyes looked at him from underneath flame like hair, for some reason Tiger couldn't shake the feeling he knew this monster from somewhere.

"My name is Tenshi, as for the three Draconia... they knew you were coming and hid," the other monster said, Tiger growled feeling very suspicious of Tenshi... yet the other monster wore no baddie symbol.

"And how did they know when to hide," he growled, Tenshi tilted his head slightly and regarded the wolf like creature.

"Because I told them to," Tenshi said, Tiger growled angrily.

"Those three murdered an innocent child, how could you help them," he demanded, he just couldn't understand it... the monster in front of him didn't even wear a baddie symbol.

"Not is all it seems," Tenshi said calmly, at those words Tiger couldn't take it anymore... he attacked.

"Lightning," he snarled, electricity crackled from his horns and slammed towards the humanoid monster.

"Flame wall," Tenshi suddenly shouted holding out a hand, fire streamed from the palm of his hand and covered the area in front of him like a wall. Tigers lightning attack hit the wall head on, he watched in disbelief; as his attack did nothing.

"I will not let you get away, I will defeat you," Tiger growled, Tenshi only looked at him sadly.

"I only wish it didn't have to be this way," Tenshi said opening his wings to their fullest extent, both then headed towards each other ready to truly battle.

Tiger was quickly smacked across the area; dirt and dust filled the air as Tiger created a small hole in the ground. The blue and white wolf like creature shook his head to quickly bring himself back to reality, teeth barred he leapt towards the angelic monster intent on ripping his throat back.

But Tenshi easily avoided Tigers thrust; Tiger snarled electricity once again sparking around his horns.

"Lightning!" he shouted leaping forward, instead of heading for one pacific area he just headed for the fire angel... he gave a satisfying smirk as his attack hit dead on with nothing stopping it.

As he landed he skidded to a stop; he quickly twisted his body so that he was facing his enemy. He looked in disbelief at Tenshi, there was not even a scratch on the other monster... the lightning attack had done nothing.

"Have you learned nothing on your journey, or are you still a thief that did not want a human child's help?" Tenshi asked, at this point Tiger was mad beyond belief and the words didn't quite settle in his mind else he would wonder how this monster knew this... for only his friends and himself knew this.

"Shut Up!" he shouted angrily, by now his eyes with glimmering with rage and his blood was boiling.

"Torpedo!" He shouted.

"Fire Rain!" Tenshi cried at the same time, the two attacks slammed forward and collided.

***

The Draconia could only watch wide-eyed and with awe as the great one battled, they wished they could fight this 'Tiger' but they had been ordered to hide.

That meant they could not fight, it was at that moment that the two attacks hit... as they collided a sense of quiet took over the area.

Before the shit hit the fan and everything went to hell.

***

"What the!" Tiger said in shock, instead of his attack dissipating when the 2 attacks something else had happened.

He knew something had gone wrong the moment the world seemed to go silent, then it began.

"Oh my," Tenshi said, then the world seemed to explode into flames as the two attacks combined into something new more powerful then the two combined.

"What in the world is going on," Tiger said in disbelief as the Torpedo attack was seemingly absorbed by the fire rain attack. As the two fighting watched the fire rain attack began to twist and turn gaining blue and white in it, Tiger could only watch in horror as the attack turned into a giant Fire Tornado.

"Get out of here now!" Tenshi shouted and Tiger could only agree, he only knew that whatever the wind and fire attacks had created was more powerful and deadly then he alone could take on.

With that in mind he twisted his body around and started running like the hounds of hell were at his heels, a fire tornado was near enough.

But he was not fast enough, he could feel it's intense heat at his heels singing the ends of his fur... he increased his speed but knew that it was too late... he would be in moments a lost disk.

"Genki," he whispered tears in his eyes, he had failed Genki and by dying here he would fail his remaining friends.

"Forgive me," he whispered, and the world around him exploded into fire.

Wings that looked like fire appeared and silver-blue eyes looked into his own, for a moment he saw a vision of Genki in the others face... then darkness claimed him.

He wouldn't know for quite some time that Tenshi was the one that had saved him.

TBC

Gomen Naiisai for making you all wait so long for this chapter, massive writers block and I was having trouble figuring out the fight scene. Hopefully I will update again soon, we can always hope.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 6

Yatta: another chapter. I can't believe I have a new chapter out so soon, see people this is what happens when people email, bug me and keep on giving me ideas and thought about what I should write... especial thanks to my aol buddy 'ITOM4'.

Note: Thanks to the person who told me that Tiger was a bandit and Hare was the thief, it's been years since I saw the show so it's hard to remember.

Wings Of Fire

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: By your side

      "You saved him," a soft voice said, Tenshi smiled softly from the place he sat overlooking the still unconscious form of Tiger.

      "I couldn't let him die," the reborn phoenix said, the owner of the first voice nodded and placed a hand on the blue wolf like monsters head.

      "He has a fever, we healed his body as best we could from the injuries he received due to the merged attack but because his body went into shock... we couldn't stop his fever," the owner of the first said, Tenshi nodded.

      "I will stay by his side till he is well, it is my fault," Tenshi said sadly, he brushed a hand through Tigers thick fur.

      "Tenshi-sama it's not your fault, you must not blame yourself... you must not let something like that burden your heart with the danger ahead of you," he said, Tenshi smiled softly and sadly.

      "But how can I not," Tenshi said, the first sighed and placed a wet cloth on the fevered brow of Tiger.

      This voice belonged to a green cloaked and hooded monster, a healer to be exact. What type of monster this healer was one could not tell, when one took the healers oath monsters and humans wore this cloak so that no one could discriminate who healed them.

     "I will be back in a while to bring fresh water Tenshi," the healer said, Tenshi nodded.

      "Hai, and thank you Kaze for tending Tiger," Tenshi said, the healer 'Kaze' nodded and slipped from the room.

      Tenshi turned his entire attention to Tiger now, he would make sure his friend... from when he was Genki make it through this fever. It was his fault, if he hadn't used that attack that had somehow merged with Tigers attack his friend would be fine.

      He had been able to get Tiger out of most of the blast, but Tiger had still been hurt badly when he had been taken away.

      Tenshi was only glad that the Draconia had known of this place, the healer Kaze was apparently a friend of the three dragon monsters and had been helping them track down him while he was still Genki.

      'Would this have happened if the Draconia had not discovered me?' he thought filled with guilt, one of his friends was hurt and no one was to blame but himself.

      'Why did I have to be the phoenix reborn' Tenshi thought angrily, he had been so happy as Genki. Genki, the boy with the name which meant energy, a boy with a heart of gold who give it all to help his friends.

      A child innocent and with a family, a mother, father... and grandparents.

      "If only I could turn back time," he whispered; he would do anything almost to go back to being just plain Genki again.

      "But nothing about Genki was ever plain," he whispered, at that he allowed himself to smile.

***

      It was a beautiful forest, greens of every shade, the air was fresh with not a stench of war and hate... all was peaceful.

      He laughed; as he ran through it not caring of how much time he wasted, all that mattered was that he was happy.

      Finally he paused by a clear lake, he sipped its cool refreshing water enjoying its untainted feel.

      Everything was peaceful.

      Then suddenly another reflection appeared beside his own; he smiled at it recognizing the reflection.

      "Genki," he said and he turned, standing there was Genki as he saw him last.

      "Hi Tiger," Genki said, then a thought came to Tiger.

      "But your dead," he said, and the dream and became a nightmare.

      Genki screamed as he burst into fire, Tiger cried and tried to leap to save his friend... but the fire pushed him back... then the fire spread to the forest around him.

      "Genki!" he cried, then the dream became worse.

      "It's your fault I died Tiger, I'm dead... burned to death because of you. I hate you. I hate you, I'll never forgive you," Genki screamed hatefully, Tiger howled and kept trying to get to his friend.

      "Genki no" he cried.

      "I hate you, you should die!" Genki shouted, Tiger felt shock then a deep sadness... Genki was right. This was his fault, Genki was dead because he had failed, Genki hated him.

      "I should die," he said finally, the fire in the dram engulfed him.

***

      Tenshi sighed, Tiger had still not regained consciousness... he gasped then as the fever suddenly flared to a very dangerous level.

      "I should die," Tiger suddenly whispered, the monster's voice was filled with depression.

      "What... no," Tenshi said in disbelief, why had Tiger say that... Tiger was the bravest person he knew.

      But he knew what was happening now; he could feel it.

      Tiger didn't want to wake up; he wanted to die.

      "I can't let that happen," Tenshi said with narrowed eyes, he went to the door and locked it. Then he walked back to Tiger, then he reached into his power and did something that would leave him exhausted for quite some hours.

      Tenshis form blurred and changed; seconds later another stood there... Genki.

      "I'm not suppose to take on this form anymore Tiger but you're my friend... and I can't allow you to die..." Genki/Tenshi said softly, he placed a hand on Tigers forehead closing his eyes and both of them glowed a soft blue.

***  

      Tiger burned, his entire body and soul burned.

      He would die and he didn't care, Genki hated him and he had failed... so he would end it all.

      "Do you really think that?" a soft voice said, so soft and friendship filled.

      Startled Tigers eyes snapped open; standing untouched by the flames was Genki... but not the Genki from before. This Genki was one that seemed to hold the love for friendship, forgiveness... The Genki he had known.

      Genki also seemed to glow with a nimbus of soft blue energy, but there was also something else different then the one he had known when alive... there was knowledge of many great things in those eyes.

      "But I failed, you died. You were never suppose to get involved in our worlds war, you should have stayed home... then you would be alive!" Tiger cried, he felt his grief grow greater and the flames became hotter.

      "Yet I didn't and it is no fault of your own, it was my destiny to come to this world for many reasons. You need to live Tiger, to fight the baddies and one day their leader. Its no one fault I died," Genki said softly, hearing this Tiger could only stare and felt the flames start to go out... to vanish.

      "But what about you Genki, your dead... how can I go on without you helping us to our goal. I have to avenge you, destroy the Draconia," Tiger cried, to his surprise Genki smiled.

      "Not everything is as it seems Tiger, in a way I'm still alive and will always be at your side. As for the Draconia don't go after them. If you turn them to lost disk, you'll become a baddie. I don't want that, remember that," Genki said, Tiger sighed.

      He had so many questions, especially what Genki meant by that he was still alive in a way. But he felt that he didn't have much time.

      "You forgive me?" he asked, to his surprise Genki laughed.

      "There's nothing to forgive Tiger, but now I forgive you for blaming yourself for something no one could have stopped," Genki said.

      The flames were gone, now the two of them stood in a place of cool mist.

      "What now?" Tiger asked, Genki smiled.

      "Now I take you home," Genki told him, he placed a hand on Tiger and the nimbus of blue light covered him also.

      The world of dreams vanished.

***

      Tiger slowly woke up in the real world, he felt strange, as if a burden had been lifted off his heart. Slowly he opened his eyes, and stared into a familiar face.

      "Genki," he whispered; then Tiger of this wind and once bandit slipped into a calm dreamless sleep.

***

      "Sleep well Tiger," Genki whispered, his form blurred and changed to that of Tenshi.

      He nodded to his friends sleeping form knowing that he had done the right thing, with that in mind he unlocked the door and opened it. Kaze nodded and Tenshi smiled softly, then he left knowing that he could not be there when Tiger truly woke.

      At the moment there were too many questions he could not answer.

TBC

Next time: Tiger is reunited with the others and he keeps silent about his strange dream, and he can't but wonder if he really saw Genki in that brief moment. Tenshi shows up once more and everyone can't but feel that Tenshi knows why Genki dies... all next chapter. Chapter seven: Darkened Dreams.

Ja Ne


End file.
